Appendicitis Traduction
by c.Satine
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de MrsJesseSpencer ; Lorsque Cameron a l'appendice, qui vient l'aider ? Tuesdays of Course l


**Cette fiction ne vient pas de moi. J'ai juste traduis DD**

* * *

Allison Cameron est entrée nonchalamment dans Princeton avec 15 minutes de retard. Elle normalement propre, le plis des vêtements impeccables étaient chiffonnés et sales, son teint de pêche impeccable n'était pas là et elle avait une douleur dans l'estomac.

Les portes d'ascenseur se sont ouvertes cinglant l'air et elle s'est empressé de s'engouffrer dedans, saisissant son abdomen. Elle était sur le point de vomir et chaque fois qu'elle se déplaçait une douleur vive frappait son côté droit.Cameron trébucha dans la salle de conférences, prenant sa place habituelle. Chase était le seul dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, Cameron," dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Cameron marmonna un bref 'salut', saisissant son dossier.

"Où sont Foreman et House ?" Demanda-t-elle, ouvrant le dossier. "Nous avons un nouveau cas."

"Foreman est parti faire des test et House se cache probablement de Cuddy. »

Cameron inclina la tête, tout en parcourant les pages.

Chase remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas "Tu vas bien ? Tu me sembles terriblement pâles."

"Ouais, sûr, je vais bien."Répondit la jeune femme, mordant sa lèvre espérant oublier la douleur dans son estomac.

Chase contourna la table puis posa sa main sur son front. " Tu brûles ! Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, obtenir un peu de repos."

"Je ne peux pas partir; j'ai du travail à faire …" Répondit-elle en murmurant, et se levant de sa chaise.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais en bas prendre une bouteille d'eau."

"Non …" La coupa Chase, se levant et marchant vers elle. "Où as-tu mal ?"

"Je t'ai dis que j'aillais bien."Dit Cameron avant l'effondrement.

Chase la regardait fixement pendant un instant avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle pour l'examiner.

_Elle est belle même quand elle est inconsciente_, pensa-t-il, appuyant ses doigts sur son abdomen.

"Son appendice va éclater," murmura-t-il, regardant autour de lui espérant trouver de l'aide.

Personne.

Soupirant, il prit le docteur inconscient, la plaça sur le divan et parti chercher de l'aide.

* * *

"Hum ? Où suis-je ?" Marmonna une Cameron endormie , elle se releva à l'aide de ses coudes pour se mettre en position assise dans son lit. "Chase ?"

"C'est le matin, Belle endormie."

"Que … Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Tu t'en souviens ?"

Cameron a secoué la tête donnant une réponse négative à son collègue.

"Bien tu ne te sentais pas bien. Il s'avère que tu avais l'appendicite."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Cameron, qui avait l'air toujours autant perdue

Chase inclina la tête. "Le chirurgien a dit que tu as eu de la chance. Ils l'ont sorti juste à temps." Dit-il tout en souriant.

"Tu es resté là longtemps ? ?"

"Bien, um … Non," Chase parut gêné (Dsl. Je ne sais pas comment traduire /) "Je suis juste sur ma pause déjeuner."

"Ça va," Dit Cameron, riant sottement. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière contre les oreillers et regardait fixement Robert.

"Je t'aime,"

Chase sentit son cœur faire un bond. Pour sûr, elle a été droguée et probablement ne s'en rappellerait pas lorsqu'elle se réveillera, mais il se sentait tout chaud et confus à l'intérieur de lui-même quand elle a dit ces trois mots.

Chase lui sourit et elle aussi, il l'observât dans son sommeil pendant encore quelques minutes. Il se leva finalement et partit, prudent de ne pas la déranger.

* * *

"Donc, la petite Cameron a eu l'appendicite," Dit House, tournoyant sa canne.

Chase inclina la tête pour seul réponse. Les membres restants de l'équipe étaient réunis dans la salle de conférences.

"Et le Prince Wombat a sauvé la demoiselle dans la détresse. Comment c'est adorable."

Chase préférait ignorer la remarque sur le wombat.

"Et donc, quel est le dernier cas ?" Demanda Foreman, changeant de sujet.

* * *

Les yeux de Cameron s'ouvrirent lentement ouverts. Elle bailla, incertaine d'où elle était.

Il y avait des "Rétablis-toi bien" dispersés autour de la pièce, une liasse de ballons dans un coin et un vase de fleurs sur une table voisine.

Et ensuite il y avait Chase, étant assise à côté d'elle.

"Chase ?" Demanda-t-elle encore endormie. "Où suis-je ?"

"Tu es à l'hôpital. Ton appendice a presque éclatée."

Cameron pencha la tête en arrière, se rappelant vaguement les événements du jour.

"Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?" Demanda Chase, avant de se lever.

"De l'eau ?" Dit-elle, cherchant son porte-monnaie.

"Il est sur moi. Je serai en haut avec cela dans une minute. "Dit-il quelques secondes avant de disparaître de la chambre.

Cameron sourit, se penchant en arrière contre les oreillers. Son estomac était toujours endolori, mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que ce matin.

Elle se demandait si Chase avait été assis là tout ce temps. Il s'était si bien occupé d'elle et elle se demandait s'il avait en réalité été là pendant la chirurgie.

Il serait mystérieux d'avoir un de vos amis jouant avec vos entrailles.

Cameron frotta son ventre, souleva la robe hospitalière verte laide pour regarder la cicatrice. Elle sourit, dirigeant un doigt le long de celle-ci.

Chase choisi ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce et Cameron remit rapidement sa chemise correctement.

"Merci" Dit-elle, tout en prenant la bouteille d'eau.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda Chase, en s'installant dans sa chaise.

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant … huh, qui aurait pensé que c'était l'appendicite,"

Chase haussa les épaules. "Quand la plupart des personnes ont des maux de ventre ils supposent que c'est un virus ou quelque chose du même style."

Cameron inclina la tête. "Penses-tu que je devrais appeler mes parents et leur dire ce qui vient d'arriver ?"

"En fait. Je les ai appelés après que tu sois sortis de la chirurgie."

"Oh …" Dit lentement la patiente. "Tu n'avez pas à le faire.."

"Et si j'ai voulu le faire ?"

"Bien, qu'ont-ils dit ?"

"J'ai parlé à ta mère et elle a semblée être inquiète. Elle a dit qu'elle appellerait probablement demain."

C'était calme, mais pas un calme gênant. Cameron eu horreur de l'admettre, mais elle se sentait bien avec Chase à ce moment là.

* * *

"Chase, tu n'as pas à me conduire à la maison. Je peux prendre un taxi. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de me mettre dans un fauteuil roulant non plus,"

"Des règles hospitalières," Répondit Chase vivement. "Et vraiment, ça n'ennuie pas de te reconduire chez toi."

Cameron regarda autour d'elle puis son collègue et lui souri.

La portière passager fut ouverte par Dr.Chase, faisant signe a Cameron d'y entrer. "Après toi, **my Lady," **

Elle rigola légèrement, s'installant sur la siège de devant. Elle le regarda donner le fauteuil roulant à l'infirmière et mettre son sac dans le coffre.

Il entra dans la voiture et alluma le chauffage.

Cameron le regardait, attirant son attention.

"Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?" Dit Chase, essuyant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche.

Cameron ria . "Rien … je pensais juste à.."

"A ?"

"Toi."

Elle lui sourit et elle prit entre ses mains le visage de Chase pour l'embrasser.

"Merci Chase."


End file.
